Bloodied Revenge
by Bringer of Dreams
Summary: The Beast has awaken. The Clans are in grave danger. Three cats destined to lead the Clans into light. Danger awaits. Blood soaks the field. It is time. The bloody revenge has been fulfilled.
1. Prolouge

**WHOOP ANOTHER STORY! I LIKE ABUSING CAPS LOCK AND STUFF. DIE CAPS LOCK! RAWR! ENJOY THE STORY! **

Sliding in the shadows, were four cats. Their eyes glowed in the darkness. They padded into a clearing and each of them took place in the darkness, so no one could see them.

"Are we ready?" one asked. Another cat nodded.

"Yes. It is moonhigh now." he said. A she-cat purred.

"Good. The Clans will learn their lesson, and perhaps, more." she said, her voice cold. One of the cats, the smallest, spoke up.

"Will it attack us Leafsong?" she asked worriedly. The she-cat turned to her.

"Yes, but it would be worth it, wouldn't it Snowfoot?" she said. Snowfoot nodded, and every bit of doubt and fear disappeared from her eyes. Snakefur, who had been quiet the time, said impatiently,

"Can we get moving? We don't have all day." Firetail, the last cat, turned to him.

"Okay." As soon as he said that, the four formed a rather loose circle.

"We call for your service,

Awaken!" they chanted. At first, nothing happened. Suddenly, the shadows started swirling like a whirlpool. Slowly, they churned, enveloping the four in darkness. The whirlpool of shadows swirled faster and faster, until no one could see a thing. Then, light from the moon twined with the darkness and a brilliant flash of silver evaporated the shadows. A screeching roar filled the air. Where the light faded, stood The Beast. The four cats looked at it in awe.

"It's beautiful." Snowfoot whispered. The Beast had four heads, each one for each cat that had summoned it. The Beast's appearance kept changing, from a feathered lizard, a flaming bird. Only it kept it's four heads and the silver horns. The Beast had one long neck as thick as a tree trunk that split into four smaller necks. The heads were not unlike a Komodo dragon, with one difference; at the left and right bottom of the heads were two silver horns. They could impale a cat! The Beast's heads roared in unison and each of them aimed for one of the four cats that had summoned it. All of them tried to dodge the horns, but some of them were not so lucky.

Leafsong screeched in pain as one of the horns rammed into her side. Blood gushed out of the wound. Snaketail had yowled in surprise as The Beast's head zoomed toward him and was too slow to move out of the way. The Beast's head had closed its gleaming fangs over his head, and when it moved back to the other heads, Snakefur was gone. Firetail had been lucky; the horn had only grazed his side. He winced in pain when the head ripped some fur off. Snowfoot, being quick-footed, had dodged easily and already dashed away into the forest. Slowly, Firetail limped away, after Snowfoot. The Beast roared and ran into the night.

* * *

A rogue raised his head, hearing the screeching roar. His eyes widened; he recognized the sound. Someone had awoken The Great Beast.


	2. Dark Dreams

**:D**

**amberleaf4273: God dang it I forgot to reply to you! Thanks for being my first reviewer! :D I'm glad you liked it!**

_Everything in her dream glowed red. It moved slowly around her, each strand of color a different shade of red. The colors swirled and suddenly, everything became white. Morningheart blinked, trying to get used to the blankness after all that color. A raspy voice whispered in her ear,_

_"Someone summoned the Beast," the voice got fainter. "Destruction...Clans...awaken...Army." _

_"Wait!" Morningheart cried. "What Army? What Destruction?" But only silence answered her._

Sunlight streamed into the small cave where warriors slept. Morningheart woke up, chilled by the dream/nightmare she had. What did it mean? Questions filled her mind, her thoughts only got more confusing as she tried to make heads or tails with them.

* * *

The forest calmed her. She breathed in, relishing the fresh forest scent. It felt good to get out of camp. Morningheart had to stay in camp for a moon because she had sprained her ankle on an early hunting trip. She had laid around camp, impatiently waiting for the change she could get out and stretch her legs. Suddenly, fresh SnakeClan scent filled her nostrils.

"Well well, looks like we found some puny little cats that think they can protect their "territory." sneered the leader of the border patrol. Morningheart's fur bristled. The leader of the SunClan patrol, Mousepelt shot her a warning glance.

"Hello Redpool." he mewed cautiously to the leader of the patrol.

"It looks like SunClan's trying very hard not to rip our throats out, aren't they?" One SnakeClan cat said, nodding toward Morningheart. "Careful SunClan. We might threaten to destroy you again. And maybe, this time, you won't have such willing sacrifices." Morningheart stiffened when they mentioned 'The Three', Redsky the brave, Lightheart the patient, and Ivyleaf the strong. They had willingly stepped forward for their Clan and were now legends. Everyone respected the relations of The Three, including her.

Lightheart was her aunt. Morningheart looked like Lightheart, with the same creamish-gold fur and plumy tail. But she had her mother's bright green eyes and long slender legs. Morningheart took a step forward, trying to keep her voice even.

"Yet we are the ones that has survived for generations, while you snake-hearts have broken apart and been rebuilt three times." she said. One of the SnakeClan cats, Fernpelt, she remembered, hissed and snarled angrily,

"You SunClan cats are a bunch of soft kittypets. The only reason you lived is because _you_ didn't have the bad luck! In fact, if you had been hit by a greencough epidemic, been attacked by rogues, and had a blood-thirsty leader come in power I'll bet you softies would die out faster!" Redpool silenced her with a flick of his tail.

"This is wasting our time. Let's go." he said. With that, the SnakeClan patrol continued on, leaving the SunClan patrol standing there.

"Fox-hearts." Morningheart heard Snowpetal mutter.

"Come on, we haven't got all day. Let's finish our patrol." Mousepelt said.

* * *

When they finished marking the borders it was sunhigh, Morningheart was hungry. She hadn't eaten before she had patrolled. Morningheart quickly grabbed something without bothering to look at what it was and padded over to a place where she could sit alone and ponder what the dream meant. She sat down and bit into the thrush she had chosen. _Why was it sent to me? Am I the one who's destined to save the Clans from destruction? But I don't even know what the Beast is! How am I supposed to defeat something when I don't even know how to?_ Morningheart looked up at the clear blue sky and sent a prayer to SpiritClan. _SpiritClan, please help me figure this out. _

She scarfed down the rest of the bird and headed to the warrior's den to nap. Her head ached from frustration. _Why can't you make this easy for me, SpiritClan? _Morningheart fell asleep immediately.

At first, there was just darkness. Then torrents of images flew through her mind, too fast to clearly see. The last image was slower than the rest. Morningheart glimpsed at the last image before it disappeared. It was an image of a...monster? She couldn't see what it looked like, just its shadow. She heard a bloodcurdling screech and a crunch, then Morningheart jerked awake.

Her heart was beating fast. She shivered and wondered if that was what she was facing. Morningheart wished she had the courage of Lightheart. Lightheart would have probably accepted the fact that she was to destroy the beast. But alas, Lightheart was her aunt, not her mother, so she couldn't be exactly like her. No. Lightheart would not like that she was comparing her to Lightheart. She needed to stay strong and face her destiny her way, not anyone else's way.

Ever since Morningheart was a kit, all the other kits idolized The Three and compared themselves to The Three. They always criticized their personality, tsking how it wasn't like Redsky's, or Lightheart's, or Ivyleaf's. Morningheart admitted shamefully, that she did that too.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath High-Rock for a Clan meeting!" Clawstar yowled. Morningheart padded out of the warriors den and sat in the clearing. Cats streamed out of different places and sat under High-Rock, watching Clawstar.

"Sagetail has had a dream!" Clawstar announced. Immediately cats started muttering, wondering what the dream was about. Sagetail stepped up High-Rock and said nervously,

"In my dream, I was standing in a field. The sun was shining and it was a warm day. Then, I saw a faint shadow creep across the field. It was almost like a snake slithering through the grass. Then it got bigger and darker, until finally it draped the field in darkness. I heard a voice whisper in my ear. It said 'It is approaching.'" Sagetail leapt off High-Rock and every cat started talking.

"It's SnakeClan! SnakeClan is going to destroy us!"

"SnakeClan is planning something, I know it!" Most of yowls directed to SnakeClan destroying them. Morningheart snuck through the crowd and yowled at the top of her lungs,

"It isn't SnakeClan!" No one heard her, since they were all screeching about SnakeClan. From the corner of her eye Morningheart say Grasskit peek out from behind his mother.

"Are you gonna defeat SnakeClan Mama?" he asked. His mother lick his head and purred reassuringly.

"Oh course we are! Those SnakeClan cats won't stand a chance!" she said. No. They don't know what they're up against. If they try to fight the Beast they will be most certainly killed. It was her destiny to stop it. But how could she kill alone by herself?

**That took a long time to write. I'm not giving away too much, right? *Worried look* And is the prologue giving away too much too? :o Did you like the chapter? I'm nervous now. Oh yeah, if you already know where I got The Three you are right. Probably. If you wanna know more about The Three go to my One-shots story. No, it's not Last Stand. The chapter name is Crossroads. :3 Now, enough shameless advertising. Are you even reading this? Hello? Hullllo? **

**"Life isn't complete without a friend to share the memories"**


	3. An Old Memory

**Heeelo Starlings! Back with another chapter! :D**

"Hey Wildpelt, what's it like in the forest?" Wildpelt sighed. Nightkit was always following him around, asking him stupid questions. Wildpelt wished that he had never volunteered to watch over the kits each day for a half-moon. If he hadn't, he could be doing warrior things like hunting instead of having to answer this dumb kit's questions.

"You know what it's like Nightkit. Your mother has told you about it, and I have too."

"But I want to hear it again." Nightkit whined. He looked at Wildpelt with pleading eyes.

"Fine." he said. "The forest is a nice place it be in." Nightkit glared at him.

"That's not very descriptive!" he said.

"Well, you already know what its supposed to look like!" Wildpelt snapped.

"Then can you tell me what SunClan territory looks like?"

"No, I've never been there! How am I supposed to know!" Wildpelt said angrily. The other kits looked at the two with round eyes. Owlkit, the 'ringleader' of the group said,

"Come on Nightkit. We're going to go get something to eat." Nightkit's eyes lit up and he scampered away, casting one last angry glance at Wildpelt. Wildpelt knew that he would forgive him later.

Before long, Nightkit was bouncing back to him.

"Wildpelt Wildpelt!" he yelled. "Tell me about SunClan territory!" Wildpelt sighed with annoyance.

"I told you, I've never been there!" he said.

"But you've seen it on patrols, Nightkit said slyly. Wildpelt opened his mouth to protest when he realized there was no way out.

"Fine." he sighed. "SunClan has a big river that cuts into our territory, but doesn't mark the border. It has tall spindly trees, not thick trees like we have here. It has a lot of undergrowth, like us, except they have even more. I wonder how they deal with it. There, happy?"

Nightkit looked grumpy. "Fine." he grumbled. Just then, the queens came back from patrol. Wildpelt padded to the warrior's den to take a well-earned nap.(At least he thought it was well-earned) Usually he had no dreams, but today someone had plopped him on a cliff. He was floating, ever so slightly, wondering why he was there.

Suddenly, a roar pierced the air. It seemed to echo on different pitches, like it was going up and down. Wildpelt stiffened and momentarily he forgot that he was dreaming. There was a rumble, like thunder in the distance.

All of a sudden, a monster jumped out of nowhere. Wildpelt let out a terrified yowl and immediately scrambled away, but a strong force pulled him back. He stood, or rather floated, trembling in front of the monster. It had four heads, and it's appearance kept changing quickly so Wildpelt only had a spilt second to see what it looked like.

At first it was a giant bird, with vibrant scarlet and gold feathers. He stared at it in awe, but before he could form a single thought about it, it's appearance flashed and suddenly it was a giant lizard, with brown and green scales. He notice that each time it changed, the silver horns protruding out of the head's necks always stayed there. Also that it wasn't solid, but rather translucent. Wildpelt could see the pale brownish-gold dirt behind the monster..

Suddenly, a memory flashed before his eyes.

_"Can you tell me a story?" asked Wildpelt, or Wildkit, looking up at the elders with pleading eyes. They purred quietly and looked at him fondly._

_"But you've heard all the stories we know." Rockheart said. _

_"But do you know anymore?" Wildkit asked, praying that they would know maybe just one story. Snowfoot licked his head._

_"Why don't you ask Lizardpelt?" she suggested gently. Wildkit shivered. He had always been creeped out by the old elder, with eyes that looked like they knew everything in the world. But is desperation for a story took over and he padded over to the old tom in the corner._

_"Lizardpelt?" he asked timidly._

_"Yes, wha'?" the old elder said drowsily._

_"Can you tell me a story?" The elder sat up._

_"Do you want to hear about the Beast?" he said. Wildkit nodded excitedly. He hadn't heard of this tale before! The elder yawned before starting._

_"Generations before, there were a group of cats. They hated the Clans with all their heart, because each of them were falsely accused of a crime they didn't do and their leader exiled them. Bitter with revenge, they summoned the Beast, which cost three of them their life. The cats summoned the Beast to destroy the Clans. But the Beast didn't immediately come after the Clans. On the first night its summoned, usually it attacks the summoners, using its energy up. Afterward, it becomes almost invisible, for it doesn't have its strength. The Beast waits until it fully forms, and then it runs faster than any cat toward the Clans." Wildkit listened with wide eyes._

_"How long does it take to form?" he asked. Lizardpelt's eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to remember._

_"Three moons." he finally said. Then he continued. "But before that could happen, SpiritClan sent a message to three cats telling them that they were to find the Orb of Light, and destroy the Beast. The orb attached to the holder's tail, so it's like a giant firefly on the end of the tail." Wildkit nodded earnestly and said,_

_"How would it defeat the Beast?" The elder's eyes twinkled in amusement and he said,_

_"Hold on, I'm getting to that part." Wildkit's ears grew hot with embarrassment._

_"The orb, if held close to the Beast, will take some energy out of the Beast, making it grow fainter. When all it's essence goes into the Orb of Light, you must shatter it so it can't reform." Wildkit asked,_

_"But then how will others defeat the Beast?"_

_"As soon as the Orb of Light shatters, it releases the Beast's energy into the sky. The pieces turn into star-dust and float up too. I think the star-dust creates a new orb. Whatever it does, it doesn't matter. There will never be another summoning ever again." The elder turned around, establishing that the story was over. Wildkit got to his paws and padded out of the elders den. Before he left, Wildkit turned his head to look at the old tom's back.  
_

_"Thank you Lizardpelt, for telling me the story." he said. The elder nodded absent-mindedly and Wildkit exited the elders den._

Wildpelt woke up, his sides heaving. He looked around, to make sure he wasn't on a cliff. He was in the warriors den, safe in his nest. Why had he dreamed of the Beast? And why did it seem so...real? He felt somehow the dream connect to the memory. Suddenly, he came to a horrifying conclusion; The Beast had been awaken.

**Cliffhanger? I suck at writing, don't I? Yes, I do. Unlike some other authors.**

**Time for more shameless advertising!**

**Join this forum and never leave. EVER.**

forum/IceClan/146439

**I will keep badgering you about it until you join! \:3**

**Review please! I love feedback.**

**I bet no one's reading this. Oh yeah, should I post a question or a quote in every chapter?**

**"What goes around comes around."**


End file.
